The Fall Of Marvel and dc
by Undead For The Undead
Summary: Set after Marvel: RISE TO ASGARD. When Thor turnes on his marvel brothers and sisters, they start pairing up, and dieng down. With hel pfrom DC, they try to defeat Thor.
1. Forward

The Green Lantern, hero of our world. That is wht they call him these days. Thor is not what he used to be, he turned on Asgaurd and joined Loki.  
>Wonder Woman married to Superman. Marry Jane and Peter Parker, split. Spider-man and SuperGirl, dating. Martian Man Hunter, destroyed by Abomination, who was killed by The HUlk. There is many story's to tell, but this, is the story of how they formed THE LOST LEGION. The lost legion is a group of Hero's said to be dead, but returned and better then ever. Thor is threatning the legion by threatning to kill them all, and starting with all of their family's. Each and every mamber will die every night for three years, untill the planets align, and the heros will be stronger, powerful, and ready to fight. There is a catch, every night, the heros will loose strength untill all their powers are gone and they are killed. Where shall we start? Oh yes, the day, Thor attacked. <div> 


	2. Issue 1: The Day Thor Attacked

THE DAY MARVEL FALLS ISSUE #1: THE DAY THOR ATTACKED The Green Lantern was struck from the sky as he was hit my a mighty hammer. Caption America lookd up at the sky and watched Thor desend towards them. "Thee cannot escape the might of Thor!" Thor dropped to the ground and Pounded his hammer over Caption America's jaw, breaking it. "Thor is way more stronger then when we last left him in Asgaurd!" Supergirl yelled as she circled Thor, only to be struck in the stomach by the hammer. " Supergirl!"  
>Spider-man screamed as he slund a web at the hammer, but the web was grabbed, and pulled towards Thor. Thor dragged him towards himself and smashed Spider-man over the head with the hammer. " We are dieing over here!" Superman yelled over to the Flash. Superman flew over to Thor and raised a meaty fist, punching Thor in the face. " We helped you get your thrown at Asgaurd, why are you attacking our city?" Superman yelled to him, kicking him in the face. " Because,<br>I need more power!" Thor screamed, picking up Superman and throwing him into a building. " Thee aer lucky, I am running out of energy." Thor told them dissapearing into the sky. All the heros layed in an abandoned wherhouse, where they hope to heal in peace. " We all know Thor will be back." The Flash told them.  
>Superman nodded his head in agreement. " Yes, and with the Justice Leauge gone, the city has no hope." Then Spiderman chimmed in. " We could start an all new leauge. How about the fallen leauge?" He asked. They all shook their heads. " The legion of the lost?" This triggered off a reply from Bruce Banner. " How about the Lost Legion?" <div> 


	3. Issue 2: Rise Of The Lost Legion pt 1

THE FALL OF MARVEL AND DC ISSUE 2: RISE OF THE LOST LEGION PT 1 It was all in agreement. Three months from then, when all the ingeries healed, the Lost Legion would begin to patrol the streets. But untill then,  
>it was laying low. Three months have past now, every one but Caption America areable to fight. Well, caption America can not talk, that is about it.<br>Superman and Supergirl were flying side by side, watching over the sky's. " So, your dating Spider-man now?" Superman scoweled to Supergirl. " Well,  
>yeah, I love him dad." She answered back. " Did you tell him yet." Superman stopped in his tracks. " No, I am waiting for him to tell me first." She replied back.<br>" He is bad company I told you that already." Superman kept on flying onward. Supergirl shook her head and kept flying. Something cout they're eye, Martian Man Hunter and The Hulk fighting Abomination. They rushed down fast, it was getting bad. When they got down, Abomination had MArtian Man Hunter in both of his hand, stretching him, streching him, until, snap! The poor man broke into two. But he had no guts, just an empty shell,a lifeless empty shell. That set The Hulk into a fury mode, He jumped onto Abomination, punching him in the face many times over, and over, drawing blood, breaking bones, damaging his brain. The Hulk gripped Abominations neck, and slammed him into the ground, making a tittle wave of ashfault sweep across the street. Superman grasped Supergirl, and flew over the tittle wave. The Hulk grabbed a big mac truck, and smashed Abomination in the head, splitting the truck in half. And sending Abomination into a building, The Hulk jumped over towards him, taking one arm, and punching it into his heart, and ripping it out. Bruce Banner then turned to normal, staring into the lifless body of Abomination.  
>Superman and Supergirl flew over to him, superman grasped Bruce by the neck. " Do you know what you have done? You have gaven the Legion a bad name!"<br>Banner looked down at the ground in group. " I hear by banish you from the Legion!"  
>Green Arrow walked along side Sue Reid, walking down the street. " Any thing? Any body?" The Green Arrow asked her. " Nobody in sight." He said, untill he saw crash into the ground, followed b y the Silver Surfer. " We have came, to claim your city, then your world!" <div> 


	4. Issue 3: Rise Of The Lost Legion pt 2

THE FALL OF MARVEL AND DC ISSUE 3: RISE OF THE LOST LEGION PT 2 "Sue? Are you seeing what I am seeing?" Hawk eye leaned to Sue, who was stairing down . "Hello Sue. How long has it been?" Doom spoke.  
>"Twenty two years." Sue let back out. "Its been that long? You havent aged a bit." Doom laughed. "Never mind that, when did you team up with Silver Surfer?"<br>Sue asked aloud. "Well, him and I understand ech other, and we want the same thing, power." That triggered off a memory of Thor. "Do you by any chance work with Thor?" SUe asked Doom. "How did you figure it out?" The Surfer stammered. "Lucky guess?" Sue told him. Hawkeye readied his arrow's, and Sue clenched her fists, and got ready to fight. The Silver Surfer hopped on his board and whent to the sky. Doom, ran over to Sue and threw a fist at her face. Sue put up a force feild to cover her front,  
>but then The Silver Surfer ran right into her backside with his board, destroying the force feild. Doom grasped Sue by her hair and threw her to the ground, liftig up his foot to stomp Sue in the stomach. But Hawkeye fired three arrows at Dooms back, causing him to fall to the ground. Leaving only Silver Surfer left.<br>Silver Surfer zoomed around Hawkeye twice, cleanching a fist, and punching Hawkeye in the face. As Hawkeye was hit, he fall to the ground, but back roll to his feet and while he did, he pulled out three arrows and put them in his bow, and fired away. Silver Surfer grabbed all three of the arrows,  
>and stabbed Hawkeye in the stomach and punched him in the face. "My plan is now ready!" The Silver Surfer Bellowed.<br>Superman set off Banner one more, turning him into the hulk, punching him in the face, making Superman drop him where he stood. The Hulk picked up Superman just like Abomination, and started to pull. Supergirl rushed over to help Superman and used her burining hot lazer vision to brun The HUlk and make him drop Superman. "Okay Banner, it's just you and me!"  
> <div> 


End file.
